Roses are Blue
by Lioness2012
Summary: Devistated by her parents divorce, hermione goes to her cousin amy's house for the rest of the summer,this is where she meets peter. amy's neighbor, can he take her mind off of her misery? MAY CHANGE TO M LATER ON!
1. Preface

****

Preface

The past can sometimes get tangled with the future. Sometimes it can change for good or for worse. The best part about living in the past, is it can sometimes feel like a dream. But no matter how good or bad the dream is, eventually everyone has to wake up.

Hermione was your run of the mill witch, we not necessarily run of the mill. She was well is quite special. And not only is she special, what is about to happen to here is going to be pretty special.


	2. vibes

****

Chapter 1: Vibes

"So what are you trying to say, mom?" Hermione asked her mother. They were sitting at the breakfast table, her father got up and went to work early. So it was just her and her mom.

"What I'm trying to say is that your father still loves me, but he loves his assistant more." Hermione stared at her blankly. After all her fathers assistant was a man._ well isnt he?_ she wondered to herself, she had spent so much time with the Weasleys and at Hogwarts, that she wasnt so sure any more.

"Dads gay?" It came out bluntly, but she was star-struck.

Her mother gave out a sigh, "Yes dear." it was simple, and really didnt have any meaning at all to it. "So your father and I decided that it would be for the best if we got a divorce."

Hermione really didn't know what to say, after all usually couples who get divorced have tons of arguments. But her parents were different, sure they disagreed on things, but it rarely got blown out of proportion.

"Hermione are you going to be ok?" She didnt say anything, she just got up from the table and went up to her room.

Julie, her mother, just sat there sipping her coffee. She was hurting for her daughters well being.

Her father, Andy, stepped into the front door. "Julie, do you know where I put my white shoes, I brought them home to wash them last night. But now I can't seem to find them."

"I think I saw them in the bed room." Julie told him, but she was still looking at her food. Hermione here her father talking, and came down into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Hermione said in a small voice. "Is it true?" Andy looked between his daughter, and soon to be ex-wife.

"Yes Mione it's true." Her eyes started wallowing up with tears.

"So where does this leave me?" She looked back and forth between both of her parents.

"This isn't going to effect you in the least honey." Her mom piped in. "You are going to go back to school this fall, trust me this won't change a thing for you."

I looked at her with a blank look of shock. "How could you even say that!" Tears started streaming down my eyes. My father touched my shoulder, I gave him a look that said Stay away from me. I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

'How could she say such a thing to me?' I thought to myself. I looked up at the clock that was hanging on my bedroom wall 9:00 a.m. I still had enough time to pack a few of my things and get on the 10:00 bus that headed towards Liverpool, if I wanted too.

"It will take some time for her to get adjusted to the idea of us splitting up, Jules," andy Stated to his soon to be ex-wife.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it will affect her school work and her social life." Julie said back to him

This conversation continued until Hermione came down the stairs unexpectedly with a purse and a trunk.

"Hermione, dear, where are you going?" Julie turned around to see her daughter.

"Away from here! I'm going to Ron's house for a while." Her parents didn't say anything back at her, they understood how hard it was for her. So they just let her go without any words or complications.

She wasnt really going to the burrow, she was actually going to stay with her cousin Amy for a while. She had called a head of time to make sure it was alright, which it was. She was now headed to the bus station in London.

_The 10:00 bus will now be loading to its location, Liverpool._ The lead over the speakers said.

'This is it,' Hermione thaught to herself as she collected her things and stood in line.


	3. day of the dawn

**Chapter 2: Day of the dawn**

I arrived at my cousin's house at about 2. It was incredibly sunny out with a slight breeze, absolutly perfect of a June afternoon.

"Hermione!" came a high and squeaky voice. Amy was running towards me as I stepped out of the taxi.

"It's good to see you too…" I said as I was getting the life hugged out of me.

"You must be Hermione," Came a voice from behind Amy.

"Sorry Mia, this is my husband… Charlie." I got a better look at him… low and behold it was the one and only Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie? I didn't know you got married… and to my cousin at that!" Amy looked between the two of us.

"Wait, you two already know each other?" she looked very confused and her head flicked between the two of us.

"She goes to school with my younger siblings… don't tell mum about this, Hermione, I haven't told her yet." He explained to Amy and sadly looked at me as he took my luggage and headed toward the small gate in front of the house.

"I wasn't expecting that… I didn't know you were a witch Hermione. How come you never told me?" She asked as she to my arm in her's and started heading toward the house.

"Never told anyone… except mum and dad… didn't know how they would take it honestly." I looked down at my feet, no one had asked about it so I never told anyone. I had this overwhelming fear that they wouldn't accept me if I told them about what I was or who I am… Well obviously Amy was accepting, she married one.

"You have a very lovely home!" And it was, the whole house was clean with the faint smell of roses, not to mention that sunlight was filling into the room from all angles.

"Thank you Hermione." Charlie was coming down the spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. "Your things are upstairs in the spare bed room, would you like me to take you to where you will be staying?" he held out his hand and offered it to me.

"Where's Amy?" I asked as he started leading me up the stairs.

"She's making tea in the Kitchen."

We came to a halt in front of a door. "Here we are!" Narrated Charlie, he opened the door to reveal a room with cream colored walls and white trim. A vase of flowers could be found on top a glass table across from a bed that was queen sized. "Come down and have some tea once you're settled." Charlie mentioned as he closed the door.

I smiled as he left, it was so loving and warm here. I felt safer than I have been in a long time. I unpacked all of my clothes into the dresser.

"Get back here… that's mine!" came a burst of laughter from outside the window. I went to have a little looksie.

A girl of about the age of 13 was chasing after a golden retriever with a hair brush in its mouth. 'man, it's like a little happily ever after here' and giggled to myself 'now all I need is my prince'.

"Enjoying the view?" jumped about 2 feet in the air before wiping my head around to see Amy. "I didn't mean to scare you." She must have noticed my heavy breathing and the hand over my heart… not to mention my flushed face.

"No, that's aright…" I started walking toward the door. "Now let's go have some tea…" I said as I stopped and turned at the door.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked while the three of us (Charlie, Amy, and me) sat around the coffee table in the living room.

"Well…" Amy took one of Charlie's hands into both of hers. She looked at him before opening her mouth. "I was in Romania for our cousin, Malinda's, wedding. I ran into Charlie when I was lost trying to find my way to hall where the reception was being held." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "And well the rest just went on from there, I barely made it to the party before it was over with." She gave a small smile before the beeper went off from the stove. "That must be the cookies!" she jumped up from the couch she was sitting to run into the kitchen to retrieve the sugary treats.

"So how come you haven't told your family yet, Charlie?" I gave him a raised eye brow.

"I actually don't know. Amy and I fell in love so fast that we got married in a court house two weeks after we met." My eyes grew wide, talk about love at first site.

"So how long have you guys been married?"

"About 2 months." Amy answered for him as she walked back into the room with a plate piled high with double chocolate chip cookies.

"Charlie, if it's been that long, don't you think you should tell your parents about this." I gave him a stern look.

"Hermione, you know how mum is… she'll kill me." I could tell that he was trying to get off the subject by the way his face started to get an annoyed look.

"Well she has a right to know that she is a mother-in-law, she might not like the idea. But she will learn to love Amy." I gave him a big smile.

Things were starting to get awkward when right on q the phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy answered when she picked up the phone. "Yup, umm, sure, bye." She hung the phone up.

"Hermione, Charlie and I need to run into town to help a friend out." I nodded at her. There was more "I promised I'd help Lucy, the next door neighbor, with project she is working on. Would you mind doing for me Hermione?"

"No problem."

"Thank you so much!" Amy grabbed Charlie's hand and headed out the door. I waved goodbye before they left.


	4. the welcoming committee

**Chapter 3: the welcoming committee**

I made my way next door. It was a big cream colored house with chocolate brown trim, it felt warm and homey. I lifted my hand and used my index finger to ring the door bell.

_Ding dong!_

It took a second, but before long I could hear the door open up. "Hello?" the girl that I saw running around about an hour ago asked.

"Hello, name is Hermione. I'm Amy's cousin, she couldn't make it today. So she was wondering if I could help out?" I smiled down at her.

Her eyes lit up. "Well of course!" she smiled to. "Come in!" she opened the door wider so I could come in.

The house, like Amy's was very sunny and comfortable. Lucy led me to the kitchen where there were tons of ingredients spread out over the table. "So what is your project, Lucy?"

"My older sister's birthday party is tonight, and my mother decided to have me make the cake this year. So…" she stated as she walked over to the other side of the table. "That is my project."

"I see…" I led on as I started to read the recipe for triple chocolate cake. "So how old is your sister?"

"15… could you start by measuring out the flour." She said as she measured out the sugar. "how would you think a 2 teared cake would look?"

"I think that would look pretty… so is it just you and your sister?" I questioned again.

"No… there are 4 of us, me I'm 12, then there's Edmond he's 14, Susan she's 15, and Peter who is 17."

So we worked hard on backing the magnificent cake. It indeed looked good as two teared. We toped it all off with pink frosting that I made. The only downside to the past two hours was that my hair was full of flower, among other things. And my top was almost completely white due to all of the ingredients flowing around.

"That should be all." Lucy thought out loud as she put the last cherry on top of the cake. And guess what! It only took about 2 hours to make.

"Lucy, who is this?" I turned around to face a boy. He stood at about 5'7 and had dark brown hair with eyes to match. I could only assume that he was one of Lucy's brothers.

"Ed, this is Amy's cousin, Hermione." Lucy explained as she started to put all of the dirty utensils and dishes into the sink. "Hermione, this is my brother, Edmond."

"Nice to meet you Edmond." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Are you staying for the party?" Edmond asked, looking at Lucy.

"I don't know?" She paused to look at me. "Would you like to come tonight? Amy and Charlie were invited."

"Sure, that would be fun." I looked down at my flour stained pink sweater. "But I should probably go home; I really don't want to look like this.

"Alright the party starts at 6, remind Amy and Charlie." Lucy stated.

"Don't worry I will." I smiled before leaving the room and the house.

Normal Point of View

Edmond looked back in the direction in which Hermione had just left.

"Don't even think about it…"Lucy said as she looked at him with a worried face.

"About what?" He appeared to by clueless… but he knew what he was talking about.

"She's 16, your 14… Peter has a better chance than you do." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Plus she's only here for the summer." Lucy left him by himself in the kitchen.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Lu, your older than you seem." He mumbled to himself before heading upstairs to change.


	5. Colaboration of POV's

**Chapter 4: the POV Collaboration**

Hermione's Pov

It took me forever to get the flour out of my hair, rinse lather repeat! I hope the flour comes out of my sweater. It was sure nice of Lucy to invite me to her older sister's birthday. I originally thought it would be difficult for me to fit in here, but if tonight goes well… I don't think that will be a problem.

Lots of questions flowed through my mind; what sort of party would it be? What should I wear? What if Lucy's other 2 siblings don't like me?

I sifted though my belongings… I can guess that it is going to be a causal party; seeing as how it was I their home. After what seemed like a long time, I figured out that the best thing to put on was jeans: skinnys, and to match a forest green peasant top.

I fiddled with my hair for a while before deciding to straightened it. Once it was smoothly straitened, I did something that I hadn't done sense I was 7; took a piece of white ribbon on one side. I got that idea from Luna, she's crazy, I'm one in a line of many that would admit it; but the girl does have cute fusion ideas.

Lucy's Pov

Once Hermione had left, Edmund was staring at the door like an abandoned puppy. I just rolled my eyes and explained to him why he had to give up. Not to mention that he is always emotionally unstable.

I was almost in the same state as Hermione after she left; hair and cloths filled with cake ingredients. She did however get most of it in her hair. Amy never mentioned that her cousin was staying with her.

Amy's Pov

I have to admit that I was surprised to hear that my aunt and uncle decided to get a divorced, and even more surprised to hear that my uncle was gay. The real shocker came when their daughter, Hermione, said that she was going to run away when she called me up two days ago. I told her that I had my own house and that she could stay with me for a while.

I never expected her to be a witch, or have any connection to my husband at all. I was a little skeptical when Charlie suggested that we let Hermione help out Lucy, but then he explained that it may help her ease into the area. It makes sense, I mean Susan and Peter are both around her age… hopefully she can make a few friends tonight at the party.

Edmond's Pov

Not going to lie, I was really surprised to find out that Amy's cousin was going to stay with her; she didn't seem like the person to take in a rogue family member. I was surprised to find out that she is quite attractive. Even if she was all covered in flour from head to foot, she has a curtain radiance to her. Lucy said that she was coming to the party tonight… I hope I get to talk to her some more.

Julie's Pov

I felt so bad about how Hermione just left us like that. I know that in this day and age, divorce is a common occurrence, but we never planned on doing this… especially to Hermione. We wanted to give her everything, but I guess things change and go on.

I hope she calms down within a few days, gets her anger out of her system and comes back to spend time with us before she has to go back to school. I know at the Weasleys' she will be taken care of, so I don't have to worry in that department.

Susan's Pov

So apparently Lue spent the whole day with Amy's cousin, Hermione. The cake does look quite yummy, and Lue isn't the decorative type, so Hermione must have put a lot of effort into it.

Lue said she's around my age; I haven't really had any friends since we moved here… and that was nearly 6 months ago. It's not true as everyone says, I do have a heart. And I don't mean to be stuck up all the time, is just that most people are so… un, well, rational.

"Please god, it's my birthday… let me have a friend." I whisper up at the ceiling.

Andy's Pov

I feel like I have failed as a father, and a husband. I firmly do believe that "things change with time", but I never expected to fall in love with my work partner. Things just sort of happened.

I thought that telling Julie was the hardest thing… but, I was wrong. Telling my only child that I was getting a divorced definitely topped it. I hope she realizes that I love her no matter what and that she will come home soon, it pains me just to think what she may think of me at this moment.

Charlie's Pov

Boy did that surprise me when Hermione Freak'in Granger turned up on my door step. Not that I'm not happy to see her, it's just that it was unexpected. I sure hope she figures out what she's looking for, before it's too late to fix things with her parents. God only knows how horrible I've messed my relationship with my parents, heck, they don't even know I'm married.

Peter's Pov

15, I remember when I turned 15: about 7 inches shorter than I am now, and more aware. At the time I was confused about many things… girls being the weirdest contradiction.

Lue told me that Amy had a cousin living with her, and that she was coming to Susan's party tonight. What was her name… Herm-one, no…. Her-oine, not it still, I guess I'll gust have to ask her myself when she gets here.

I ponder in front of my dresser trying to figure out what to wear. I know Ed is just going to wear sweats and a T… but I'm not a slob like him. But I didn't want to go to the extreme of things like ties and black pants. I settled on a plain-white T and jeans.

I hear a knock on my door… "Peter, company will be hear any moment. Get down here!" I hear my mother call to me.


	6. sway

**Chapter 5: Sway **

Amy, Charlie, and I stood outside the Pevensie house. There were a hand full cars parked on the side of the road; a neatly in a line (I might add). Charlie stepped forward and pressed the button to ring the door bell. We could hear the noise going on inside; just before Edmond came and opened the door.

"Hello Hermione!... Amy, Charlie." For some reason his face lit up when he saw me, he only but gave a simple nod in Amy and Charlie's direction. "Come in, your just in time."

He lead us into the living room; a medium sized group of people were gathered all around. They all looked like they were having a good time, there was a fairly large plate of a variety of orderves sitting on the glass table in front of the couch. Edmond went into the crowd and pulled out a tall, but pretty looking girl with an ivory complexion and dark (almost black) brown hair. "Susan, this is Amy's cousin, Hermione." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and put out my hand for her to shake. Susan looked at it for a second and then lightly shook my hand with her soft and delicate one. She didn't say anything, she just gave a small smile and gracefully walked away.

"Not very talkative is she?" I asked Edmond.

"No she actually mostly likes to be by herself." He commented. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked hesitantly almost shaking. It looked to me like he was nervous about something.

"Sure, could I have some water?"

"Be right back." He smiled and walked, almost hopped, towards the kitchen.

While I waited for Edmond to walk back with my water, I walked around and admired all the pretty pictures on the wall. The family that lived in this house seemed happy; a husband and a wife with 4 quite precious children, it made me smile just to look at the pictures. It reminded me of the Weasley family; minus 3, of corse.

"Like something you see?" a soft, attractive voice asked from behind me. I twirled around to see who it was.

The man was about 6 feet tall with sandy blond hair with light blue eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere else but his eyes… they were so, so... so mesmerizing.

"Hermione, there you are." I was snapped out of my trance by Edmond. "I have your water." He smiled as her gave me a tall and slender clear glass of water. "I see you've met my brother, Peter."

So this is Peter… "Hello, I'm Hermione." I held out my hand for him. He looked from Edmond to me, gave a small smile, and shook my hand.

"Peter, so you're Amy's cousin." It wasn't a question; I guess that I have been talked about. The three of us became awkwardly silent.

Edmond was the one to break the ice. "So… Hermione, how do you like the party?"

"I think… its ok. I'm usually not much for parties." I looked back and forth between Peter and Edmond. "So how long have you lived here?" I asked, desperately trying an attempted to start a conversation.

"Just a few months!" Both boys reacted at the same time.

"I see…" I paused for a few moments to think of something more to say, that was when I made a connection. "So you moved in right around the time Amy and Charlie moved in." that was me; thinking out loud, again.

"I do believe so. I remember both moving vans here at around the same time." Peter spoke; he seemed intrigued with me, like how a small Muggle girl would look if she had spotted a unicorn.

I suddenly felt a strange urge to get some air. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me…" I walked off into the crowd of people, both boys' eyes fallowing me.

Outside was peaceful, the sun had just come down… and all of the street lamps were turned onto dim. The weather was just right, barely any wind and hinting at nearly no humidity. I took off my shoes and walked on the fast dampening grass, it felt good… the earth under my feet.

"What are you doing out here… all alone?" I heard a soft voice from behind. I turned to face her, Susan. She gave me a small smile, and I thought for a moment.

"The question is, what are you doing out here? It's your birthday." I said, as I stepped towards her.

"It's a bit crowded in there… needed some air." She stated simply. But I could relate.

"Same here." I looked down at the grass, attempting for this not to be awkward.

"I could see why you'd need to." She tilted her head so that she was looking me in the face. "My brothers aren't the most subtle of beings… I can tell that they both like you."

"But the problem is… I didn't come here to fall for one of them." I collapsed with a 'huff' onto my butt on the ground. I looked up at the starts, attempting to find something.

Susan took a seat next to me. "I don't think anyone comes to find that." She pleaded softly again. "I thank it's one of those things that happen when you aren't looking." She patted my back before standing up and heading back into the house. Half way there she turned to me; "and if you do decide to date one of my brothers… I personally give you my blessing. One of them should have something to occupy themselves this summer." She turned and walked away, into the heavily occupied house.

I sat there for maybe five minutes longer… thinking. _Well I did decide to come here to get away from everything that has been happening: my parent's divorce… and don't forget Voldemort. Well let me think about this logically; its summer and I'm out of harm's way… for now. What could it really hurt? _

_ Well I guess I could kick Edmund out of the running… I can already tell he's too clingy. Peter is… well he just screams summer fling. I mean he has that surfer kind of way about him. But I guess whatever I do I better make it count… get the ball rolling and all._

I got up from my position and walked back towards the house… to find peter, if I'm going to let my hair down… I better do it tonight… when my adrenalin is pumping. I don't want to chicken out later. I headed back to where I had left them; Edmund was sitting in the chair under the picture I was staring at. I turned on my heals and walked away… desperately trying to avoid an embarrassing confrontation.

I wandered around for a few more minutes before I strolled upstairs. I found him, coming out of the bathroom. "Peter!" I shouted, a little bit louder than I intended to.

"Hi, Hermione right?" he started walking towards me.

"You remembered." I giggled slightly… _Wait giggled, sense when am I the mindless flirt?_

I shook my head clear and put my attention back to the task at hand. "So which room is yours?"

"This one" he pointed to the one across the hall from the bathroom. I opened the door and went in, he fallowed me. "Well it's not just mine, its Edmund's too." He went in front of and I took the advantage and shut the door. "What are you doing?" he asked me with a slight look of confusion.

"This" I whispered so he could barely hear me. In one quick flash I shoved him up against one of the dressers and gave him an urgent kiss.

I could only guess that his eyes were opened with shock, I couldn't tell. My eyes were closed and both my hands were tangled in his soft satiny hair. He didn't move or react to my sudden burst of inappropriateness. _God, he's not doing anything! what should I… _Before could finish my train of thought, he put his hands on my waist and relaxed into my touch. He had started to kiss me back.

Our kiss became more urgent; my breath started to become uneven and his hands started to explore my back before they started tugging at my hair. He undid the ribbon and it fell to the floor, my perfectly straitened hair had started to become frizzy due to the heat that we were making.

He licked my top lip and I opened my mouth just slightly before his tong darted like a bullet into my mouth. Our tongs danced like fire; not stopping to comprehend. Our legs tangled; my left around his waist and my right resting between his steady ones. One of his hands stayed tangled in my hair as the other one trailed down to the bottom of my shirt and started riding it up.

Peter gave out a rather loud moan as my lips traveled down to the crook in his neck. I began sucking, licking and biting it. He took control and rolled me over, so that I was now the one pushed up against the dresser. His hand had almost completely crawled up my bare back. I stopped what I was doing to let out my own, rather loud, moan when he started attacking the spot just below my ear with his mouth. "Peter!" I shouted in a whisper, this seemed to urge him on even more, because before I knew it my back had hit a soft mattress. And he had started attacking my lips again.

I started unbuttoning his soft cottony plaid shirt as he practically ripped mine off. I ran my hands up and down his chest as peter started suckling my collar bone. He had probably the best body a teenage boy would have at this point. He was a solid as a slab of marble and a six back to match. He had muscles in all the right places.

My bra was lacy dark green and my chest was practically pooling out of it. His mouth trailed down from my collar bone to the in-between of my chest. At the moment I just laid there as I allowed him to ravish me, my hands were pinned to the bed with his hands. I could smell the sweet scent of sweat fuming off of us. His darkened, wet bangs were practically glued to my neck with sweat. His hands slid from my wrists down my arm and to the back of my bra and unclasped it, my chest free to his access. He threw it to the other side of the room as he slid up to start sucking on my bottom lip. He started messaging one of my breasts with one hand as he stabled himself above me with the other. I allowed one of my hands to tangle in the hair at the nap of his neck as the other grabbed onto his lower back.

"Hermione…" he moaned softly as I pushed him over so that I was on top. I straddled him as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I looked into his eyes, black with lust they were. I gave him a small smirk before allowing my mouth to dip down and latch onto one of his pecks. His hands trailed up the back of my legs, to my thighs, and then finally rested on my ass. He squeezed it and suddenly my jeans started to become tight. My hands were on either side of his body stabling myself. My mouth lid from one peck to the other, leaving a trail of slippery saliva, I bit down hard… leaving him to yelp. "Oh God… Hermione!" he moaned loudly. And he continued to run his hand up and down my back; lightly scraping his nails against my skin.

We were so caught up in the moment; moaning each other's names and breathing heavily… that we didn't hear the door open. "Peter… what are you doing up here. The party is down stai…" we froze. I unlatched my mouth from his nipple as he allowed his hands to fall from my back. He hoisted himself on his elbows as I turned around to face what I could only imagine to be his mother. Her mouth was open and her eyes were practically falling out with shock.

I quickly positioned myself behind peter while grabbing a pillow to cover my bare chest. She was eyeing us… I could only assume that she was looking at the bite marks on Peter, because she looked at me with hatred.

"PETER! What do you think you are doing! Who is this?" she yelped at him. I could see him slightly shake as she ranted.

"Umm…" he mumbled quietly. "This is Hermione… Amy's cou… cousin" he studdered.

"Well I should have guessed. I could practically smell indecency on her." She looked me in the eyes. "And I wouldn't suspect anything less than you!" she snarled, I could tell that she hated me… she thinks I tore her baby's innocence from him. "But peter… your father and I raised you better." She put her hands on her hips before huffing and opening her mouth. "Well I suggest you walk your whore to the door… and don't bother bringing her back here! That's what a brothel is for!" she snipped before turning on her heels and marching out the door.

I put the pillow down and slowly got off the bed. _I'm not a whore… I don't know what came over me! _I started to sniffle as I grabbed my bra and put it back on. Small tears had began to fall from my face and onto the floor.

Peter handed me my shirt. "It's going to be ok… it was an accident. We got carried away." He gave me a sympathetic look, my tears were now streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed. I threw myself into his arms, my head rested on his shoulder as he started rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"It's going to be ok…" he cradled my face with his hands be for he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll be ok, I promise." The tears had stopped and I nodded slightly. I put my shirt back on as he re- buttoned his.

We silently walked down the stairs. The party had started to calm down, there wasn't as many people hang in around. His mother stopped talking to what I would assume to be his father and looked at me with hatred. Peter took my hand and lead me towards the door.

We walked outside. "Should I walk you home?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes and freed them from the rest of the tears. "No its fine… I'll see you around." It took a moment for him to let go of my hand, when he did I turned and headed across the lawn to Amy and Charlie's home… not bothering to look back.


	7. River Deep

**Chapter 6****: River Deep**

I laid in bed, replaying last night's events slowly in my mind. I didn't mean for it to get so hot and heavy. I just wanted to give him a kiss, one that would get him to like me. I had no idea that what happened would happen.

**I had arrived in the house looking down. Amy was sitting on the couch and Charlie was lying beside her with his head in her lap. "Hermione… your back late." She stated.**

** "Well I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened. I was extremely ashamed, plus I'm almost positive that peter's mum would tell her what she saw sooner or later. She gave me a worried look before I huffed and headed upstairs.**

I hoisted myself up, got out of bed, and took a hot shower. It felt good against my aching skin, last night was tiring… who new making out would lead to muscle aches? My hair was a complete mess, knots in almost every inch of my head.

I hopped out and looked at myself in the mirror; there were slight circles under my eyes due to the lack of sleep. I shook my head and continued toward my room. I dressed in a yellow pair of soffee shorts and a tie-dyed tank top… I didn't plan on doing anything today… except maybe prepare myself for my 6th year at Hogwarts. I allowed my hair to hang freely as it started soaking my shirt… but I didn't care it felt good.

On my way to the kitchen I passed Amy's room. The door was open so I peaked in; Charlie was lightly snoring and Amy's side of the bed was disoriented… but no Amy.

As I approached the kitchen I could hear Amy's soft voice talking to someone on the phone: "Well Marcy… these things happen." _Who's Marcy? _"Their teenagers… their hormones are practically running their brains" _Oh dear God… just shoot me now! _"I swear! Hermione's a good kid… she would never try to hurt anyone intentionally." A small pause with murmurs coming from the phone. "Well I'll talk to her… just calm down." Amy hung up the phone and then muttered the word "prude" under her breath.

She then moved to the fridge and retrieved a cartain of orange juice. I watched her as she went about her business. "Ehemm…" I clear my throat. Amy snapped her head up to look at me.

"Well if it isn't the little harlot herself!" She chuckled at me. "Mrs. Pevensie just called and told me what happened." I stood there… ready to take any punishment she would give me. "You left bit makes all over his body… I didn't think you had it in you." My face went from scared to concerned. "Oh I'm not going to punish you Hermione." She took a sip of her juice and smiled at me. "It's nothing to be concerned about, you were just having fun… I know how hard it is to control what you feel… and I don't blame you. Peter's an attractive kid; heck… if I wasn't married I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that." This suddenly became even more awkward. "Don't worry… I'll stay way." She laughed. She gave me a good look over, "and it seems that he isn't the only one with love bites".

I ran into the living room and looked at the mirror next to the grandfather clock. Sure enough… there was a series of marks starting from beneath my ear and trailed down into my shirt. "They'll go away in time… I wouldn't let it worry yourself to much over it." I looked from her to the mirror. _But I don't get hickys…_

**Peter POV**

After Hermione left things got worse. My mother made me stay in the kitchen until all the guests were gone and my siblings went to bed.

"What were you thinking?" Mum asked me, my father residing by the sink, looking like he was concentrating really had on me.

"I don't know mum… it just happened. One moment we were talking and the next…" I did not want to have this conversation. I understand why she is the way she is… but I just don't really like to talk about it.

"The next what?" my father piped up... he wasn't usually much for talking, but when it counted… whoever is at the receiving end better watch out. Man, I really am in trouble. Before could open my mouth, he answered for me. "You were taking off each other's cloths? Going at it like rabbits? What?" He demanded. I hung my head low, not bothering to look either of the in the face. "We don't want to encourage indecency in this house, so I suggest you find a way to cover up all of those marks on your neck." I didn't really get the chance to examine myself, but I could only imagine what Hermione had done to me. "now we're not going to forbid you to see her… that never works. Just don't bring your whore around anymore, find someplace else to see her." There was a long pause before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth again. "You are excused"

I didn't waist anytime in getting to my room. Edmund had perched himself on his bed; reading a book. I went over to the mirror above my dresser and took of my shirt. Sure enough, there were marks that had begun to turn purple. There was a patch of them on my shoulder, and a trail from one side of my chest to another. I had no idea how I was going to even attempt to cover them up.

"What happened to you?" I heard Ed ask me.

"I… umm" I really didn't know what to say. I could tell that he liked Hermione as well, but I really didn't want another embarrassing confrontation.

"You don't have to say anything… Lue, Susan and I were listening from the top of the stairs." Oh… just kill me now. "I have to admit, I didn't think she had it in her… she seemed so innocent." I was searching for words to say, but none came out. "Well I guess looks can be deceiving." He smiled at himself… what was turning in the devilish head of his? "Did that hurt?" he gestured to my chest, I'm still surprised that she didn't break skin.

"I…" I hung my head low, looking at the ground. By my foot I spotted the white strand of ribbon that was in Hermione's hair. I bent over and picked it up. _How am I supposed to get this back to her?_


	8. hey there

**Chapter 7****: Hey there!**

**Hermione POV**

So today I bummed around the house, my mind wasn't all there. My mind kept replaying the previous night: _What the hell did I do that for? I'm not a physical being, the only thing I have ever done was receive a small kiss on the cheek from victor… and that was practically 2 years ago! I honestly don't know what happened. I panicked… what was I supposed to say? "Peter, I like you… you wanna have a summer fling?" sure that wouldn't make me sound like much of a slut._

_ But whatever that was, it felt good. My whole body was on fire… it was thrilling. _

"Hermione dear… would you mind walking out and getting the news paper?" Amy came by the couch, where my residence has been for the past couple hours.

"I guess…" I trailed off as I got up from the couch to get to the door.

Outside was sticky and hot. I felt like I was walking through a wall of hot fog. The mail box was at the very end of the driveway… just thinking about it made me just want to die. I slowly made my way over to the mail box. I looked up after retreating the mail; a few yards away I could see Peter outside his house… looking at me.

"Hey there." He said softly, but load enough for me to hear. He started walking towards me, I just stood there; rooted to the ground.

"Hey" I smiled as a small jolt of adrenalin crept up my back. "How are you?" I asked him.

We were only about a foot apart when he stopped walking. "I'm ok… what about you? Did you get chewed out too?" He asked looking at me in the eyes with sympathy.

"Surprisingly no… I guess it's who I live with…" His face brightened up as spoke, I didn't know I was so interesting to listen to.

"I got the complete opposite." His face fell; I felt so bad… it was entirely my fault.

"I'm so sorry about that… it wasn't my intentions at all. I guess I just lost it." I wasn't even looking at him as I said that, I felt really ashamed.

"Hermione… like I said last night; we got carried away. It wasn't just you, it was me too." He put his hand under my chin and pulled it up so I was looking him in the eyes. My mouth opened and closed… I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. "Now I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me some time." His voice slowly got softer and softer as he spoke to me.

I gave a slight giggle before I looked at him a sincere as possible. I took both his hands in mine. "Of course you idiot!" I burst out laughing. It was as if for that moment all of my worries melted away as he pulled me into that kiss. It was soft and safe… warm.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" I got to tell you; the thought of him in the water was something else.

"That sounds perfect… just perfect." I pulled his head down with my hand to kiss him again. This one lasted longer, it wasn't as urgent as the first one we shared. But it was definitely in comparison. He protectively brought his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him as his other hand softly stoked my hair. Both of my hands were tangled in his hair. Our tungs danced for a moment before we broke apart. I looked around, hoping that none of the neighbors we staring at us. I could see Amy smiling from the window. "I should probably go. See you tomorrow?" I mentioned as I bent over to retrieve the mail that I had previously dropped.

"Yah, I'll pick up around noon." We both didn't want to untangle out hands. It took a moment before I retreated back into the house.

I shut the door carefully on my way in. "Amy?" she was still looking out of the window, but her smile had fallen. "Was that your doing?"

"Well… until the end of the summer I'm your guardian. I guess I take it upon myself to get the ball rolling for you." She said to me. "I saw him outside, and I know that if you didn't confront him soon… that it would become awkward for you in the future." She smiled, almost proud that she was a match-maker in training. That stands true for me anyway.

"Normally I would be made at you for meddling." I started to approach the stairs. "But thank you."

"So when are you two having a date?"

"Tomorrow… he's taking me to the beach." I informed her.

"Do you have a suite?" she asked me.

"No… shoot!" I tried to mentally slap myself.

"I'll get you up early tomorrow… we'll go shopping." She said with hope.

"Thank you. Well I want to do some reading before I go to sleep." I headed up the stairs slowly.

Once I retrieved into my room I glanced at the clock, 6:31 p.m. My mind wandered off to tomorrow… _When I'll see him again_. My mind went all cloudy and I fell back on my bed. Reaching over to get my history book, I noticed that an owl had just landed outside of the window. And not just any owl, Hedwig!

She flew in like a little kid in the candy store, once I opened the window. She flew by my bed and dropped a couple of letters on it, she perched herself back on the window sill.

I opened the top one to reveal some of Ron's chicken scratch:

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**We all heard what happened to your parents, and how you ran away. Mum suggested that you go back to your house and sort it out with your parents, then she said that if things became too much for you… that you should come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. And by the way, the homework is horrible, I need your help**_

_**Ron**_

_Why does Ron have to be so insensitive?_ I wondered to myself. _I don't want to spend the rest of the summer at the borrow; I need to live my own life! And he also needs to learn how to understand his own homework!_

I set Ron's letter on the nightstand, and opened up Ginny's letter. This was much more legible than his.

_**Hermione!**_

_**So sorry to hear about your parents, I'll keep you in my thoughts. Man, I don't know what I'd do if mum and dad split. It would be downright disasterus! Anyway, I'm here if you ever need to talk. And I hope you have a wonderful time at your cousin's house, you'll have to tell me everything!**_

_**Love your friend,**_

_**Ginny **_

I smiled at the paper in my hands… Ginny, she does and always did have a way with words.

I set both letters on the side of my bed before I nestled in and began to read my history book.


	9. horizons

**Chapter 8****: horizons**

I woke up to the feeling of Amy breathing over me. "Wake up!" she shouted in my face. "You promised to let me take you shopping this morning!" this time she shook me.

I groaned and swatted her hands away. "I know, but I'm tired." I rolled over to the other side of my bed… but sadly I forgot that it wasn't the bed I'm used to. This one was much, much smaller. I hit the floor with a crash. "OW!" I yelped.

Amy tossed me a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt with splatter-paint stains all over it. "Well get ready and I'll see you in the car." She giggled before leaving the room. I lay there for a fair amount of time before groaning and getting up. I didn't bother to put any make-up on, because seriously: who is going to be walking around shops at 7 in the morning. Well besides me, that is. Tossing my hair up in to a high pony, I snatched up my small green purse and walked out the door.

Amy was already waiting for me in the car. I went around to the passenger seat of her white Neason. "That took a while." She noted.

"I know, it took me a while to get up, I took a hard fall this morning." I explained while I put my seat belt on. The seats were squishy; I could tell it was a new car. And her orange shaped smelled like, well, oranges.

"That's what happens when you don't do what I tell you. You get hurt!" I could tell that she was just messin around.

It was about a 15 minute drive to the plaza. It was only 7:45 am… but it was a scorching 85 degrees outside. And it was sticky humid too! Just the walk from the car to the store was exosting. But it was worth it, because as soon as I walked into the store, it was air conditioned.

"The swim suits are this way." Amy grabbed my hand and basically ripped my arm off while practically running through the store. "Here we are!" we came to a dead stop: there were rows upon rows and wracks upon wracks full of swim apparel. "Where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere I guess, I'm completely in your hands." I really shouldn't have said that, because within five minutes of speaking she had already scooped up a hand full of suits and was shoving me into a dressing room.

"Now try these on." She said while tossing the massive pile in my hands. "And I'll be back with more." She was acting like a little kid in the candy store. I looked at some of the suites in my hand and automatically started sifting through them. I tossed the ones that I didn't like into a pile and the ones I liked into another.

The first one I tried on was a light pink bikini with thin halter straps and a string bottom. It was a rather sad event. My chest was popping out as was my butt. Tossing that one into the "unwanted" pile I pulled on dark blue one shoulder top with a plane bottom of the same color: that one just didn't sit right with me.

No dought that Amy returned that moment with a few more selections. "How is it going?" she asked while tossing them over the door as I tossed the unwanted ones under.

"Not too good, most of them are wrong." I told her. I tried on pinks, oranges, reds, purple, even greens and none of them were quite right. Finally there was one left.

A light pastel blue with a metal star attaching the one strap to the top and two metal stars on the bottoms. It was simple but adorable at the same time. My "assets" were not awkwardly sticking out. It was absolutely perfect!

"I got it!" I screeched, practically jumping up and down.

"Let's see it?" she asked, I could hear her footsteps walking closer.

Unlatching the door I gingerly stepped out to revel myself. Her eyes were open with surprise. "It's perfect!" she squealed. "It's just the right color too." She said after further examination. "Well get dress and meet me at the cashier, I have to be to work in an hour." She commented as I shut the door.

I met her by the cash register, as planned. I reached into my purse but she stopped me. "I'm going to pay for this… think of it as my present to you after all of those missed birthdays." She smiled and paid for it.

I wanted to say no and pay for it myself, but I decided to let her have her fun.

"If you want you could barrow a pair of jean shorts from me." Amy offered as we got out of the car at home.

"That would be wonderful." I replied back to her as I retrieved the bag that was in the back of the car. "Were is Charlie?" He was nowhere to be found.

"He's at work." She shouted from up stairs.

"Oh…" I trailed off, I didn't know what else to say. I really didn't know her as much as I would like to; asking awkward questions were pretty much the jist of our conversations.

She walked down the stairs and before heading out asked "What time is your date?"

"Noon" I stated simply while taking an apple out of the fridge.

"You can help yourself to my closet before you go… luv yah!" and with that she was gone. I looked at the clock… 10. _Only 2 more hours before I see him._

I trucked upstairs to dig through Amy's cloths to find a pair of jean shorts. I sifted through the mounds of cloths that resided in her wardrobe. Finally if found a little black pair of denim shorts that were a little fringy. There was I diamond stud on the right pocket and one of the belt loops had been torn away. I smiled at myself _Perfect_.

I retreated back into my room to get ready. I fiddled with my hair before deciding not to straighten it and put it loosely half back. After putting my new suit on, I slipped on the shorts and dug though my own closet. I found a plan white and glittery cropped t, throwing that on I went back into Amy's room to find shoes that would match. I found a cute pair of black 2 inch wedges with a cherry pin on each of the shoes.

The door bell rang; deciding not to put any makeup on I rushed to the door. I opened the door to see Peter's smiling face. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt with Black swimming trunks and mandals. "One sec." I said as I grabbed my purse from the couch.

"Ready?" He smiled as he took my hand.

"Definitely." I responded as he gave me a soft peck on the lips.


	10. horizons pt 2

**Chapter 9****: Horizons Pt. Two**

_Peter POV!_

"So you're still going to go out with her?" My mother noted as I walked in the door. I had just asked Hermione on a date, and I'm positive that mum saw us from the window.

"Yah" I stated simply heading up the stairs. My heart was pounding, a flutter I've never felt before. I guess that Hermione just makes me happy, and somehow ditsy… which was odd for me.

"You know I don't approve." She commented, not bothering to look up from the paper she was reading.

"I know." I said nothing more, nothing less. Disappearing into my room I found Ed sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey." I commented as I started getting ready for bed.

He ignored me, just minded his own business. But he did something odd; he made a noise of disgust… almost as if he was disgusted with me.

"What?" I demanded.

He looked up from his book. His eyes were filled with hatred. "You stole her, that's what." He continued to look down at his book; he was definitely angry, his face started to turn beat red.

"Excuse me?" I had a feeling that I knew what he was talking about; Hermione. But he wasn't interested in her, was he? It would make sense; he was being extremely nice to here during the party yesterday. Which isn't normal for him at all, he's usually brooding and staying by himself in a corner.

"Hermione; I saw her first, and you just had to swoop in and take you." He stood up now and was getting in my face; the vain, visible.

I looked down at him. He was still a few inches short than me, so I still had the upper hand if needed. "For your information it was her who started it." I gridded my teeth "Besides aren't you a little young."

"You know that that doesn't matter" and there he goes again, playing the Narnia card. "I've lived a lot longer than I may seem." We were now almost nose to nose. "So now tell me that I'm too young." He spat in my face.

"Look… you need to chill." He that killer look in his face.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore." I backed way and collapsed on my bed. "This is really nothing that should be fought about."Ed whispered under his breath, it probably wasn't meant for me to hear.

I woke up the next morning with a sense of pride in my step. I was the first one up… well except my father. He goes to work by 5. I looked over at Ed, who was snoring loudly and drooling. I shook my head and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt good on my skin. I hadn't bothered to bathe since the party; I moped around the whole day yesterday. My hair was oily from sweating and my skin was sticky, also due to sweating.

There was a soft nock on the door; fallowed by Susan's loud voice. "Peter, I need to use the shower. You've been in there far too long!" She screeched, I decided to ignore her. My dear sister needs to learn some manners; I wasn't in there that long. "Peter!" She yelped again.

"Susan, Could you please just go away?" I yelped back at her. I heard her huff angrily and stomp off. Once out of the shower I looked at the clock… _damn_ it was already 11.

Ed was still perched on his bed, reading. "Don't you ever get tired of reading?" I asked him with at worried look.

"There's nothing better to do in the summer. Not all of us have girlfriends." He sneered without even looking up at me. I brushed his comment off as I began getting dressed.

"Mum?" I asked going down stairs. "Have you seen the keys to my car?" I had looked everywhere possible, and they seem to have just disappeared.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room; looking through old picture books. "I put them on the washing machine. They were in a pair of shorts that were in the wash." And yet again, no-one looked up at me. I started to feel invisible.

I pulled up the sidewalk in front of Amy Weasley's house, what a funny name; Weasley. I rang the door bell, and waited for a few seconds. Hermione emerged from the door with a smile on her face. She wore a raggedy pair of shorts and some sort of sparkle top; Not something I would have pictured her wearing.

"One sec." she said and went back into the house. _What?_ Before I could say anything further she reappeared with her purse. _Oh… _

"Read?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"Definitely." She said, she went up on her tip-toes and kissed me.


	11. The Boy, the Witch, and the Sand

**Chapter 10****: the boy, the witch, and the sand**

Peter led me to his vehicle; a navy blue hummer. He opened the door for me, I got in and buckled my seat belt. "This is a nice car." I commented; and it was, the seats were tan pleather and it had that new car smell too it. I could feel my legs starting to stick to the seat, but it was squashy and somehow comforitable.

"Thank you. It was I gift from my aunt sally for my birthday last year." Spoiled, I thought. But it made me smile, I had a feeling that it would be quite the day. Peter held my hand as we went, I blushed the whole way there; I even had to open the window a little too cool myself down.

It took approximately 20 minutes to get to the beach. The traffic was awful, we had to stop literally every 10 seconds because of one reason or another.

"Here we are." He stated; it was sunny. There was a slight breeze, so it was a tad chilled. The sand was warm to the touch, it made my feet feel good. In the distance you could see a party going on; volleyball, flag-football… barbequing. "Come on." He started dragging me by the hand. "I want to show you something."

We walked on the sand bar, ever-so often the waves would crash-up on the sand and touch out feet. The sea-gulls were flying above us and sea shells found residence in the sand. "Are we almost there?" I asked, getting a little impatient, I was curious as to where he was taking me.

"Mmhmm" Was all he said. The problem was, was that I really don't like surprises. He led me to a rocky part of the beach, completely secluded from the rest of the public. There was large pile of rocks with a small opening to a cave. The sand was littered with tiny turtle foot prints and colorful pebbles. "Were here." He stated softly.

"It's so… so adventuress." I stated in wonder. "How did you find this place?" I asked as he laid out the towels on the dry beach.

"I was surfing one day and I wondered off a little." He seemed to take pride in this… _wait, surfing?_

"You surf?" to tell you the truth, I truly didn't know a whole lot about Peter; other than the fact that he was a good kisser and had a rich aunt.

"Yah, but I'm pretty bad at it. I just started in march." He took off his shirt… _great the abs. _My mind started to wonder as my ditsy self started to come out. "We'll aren't you going to join me?" I was snapped out of my trance by his comment.

I nodded slightly before taking of my top and shorts and setting them down on one of the light green towels. "It's a little chilled, don't you think?" the breezed became more noticeable as more of my skin was exposed. I wrapped my arms around my body and shivered.

"But the water's warm." There was a sort of twinkle in his eyes, almost mischievous. He walked up to me. "Here let me show you." Cracking a smile, he lifted me up over his shoulders.

"Peter! Put me down right now!" I wailed. But it was too late; he had already started running towards the water. He ignored my commands and plunged in. It wasn't as cold as I originally thought it would be. Finally he let me go; I was up to my waist in water.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he laughed at me; giving me a small one-sided hug.

I gave him a devil glare and nodded my head 'no'. And then I splashed him. "That's what you get!" I giggled and ran away once he got the idea to splash me back. He chased me; sadly I had shorter legs than him so he caught up to me with ease. Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me under; water soaking my hair and filling my nose. I kicked him under the water and he let go. Once I emerged, I flipped my hair back so I could see. He shook the water from his hair like a dog.

I could no longer touch the sand at the bottom, so I was just floating there with my neck above the water. Our noses were practically touching; I could feel his breath in my face. "Hey." He breathed; his eyes half open and a sloppy lop sided smile.

"Hey yourself" The moment was almost magical; the sun just started to head down to the other side of the sky. Not to mention the breeze had stopped.

Salty water dripped from his bangs onto my nose; our faces moving closer. Our lips touched in an aquatic kiss; it was salty and wet. My hand caressed his cheek and trailed into his hair as the other treaded water. His arms snaked around me, on my shoulder and the other around my waist. Oxygen supply stopped as we deepened. His tough brushed against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow it to slide in.

Finally, before the two of us fainted from lack of air, we released each other. Shallow breaths could be heard by both of us. "Wow" I didn't know why I commented, it just felt needed.

He chuckle quietly, "Yeah, wow". Heading back to shore; the breezed started picking up again, and the shivering commenced. "You cold?" it was oratorical, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close; tucking my head under his chin. He was warm; his body heat was extremely toasty, considering.

"I meant to bring a sweater." I mumbled to myself as a perched myself on one of the larger rock formations; tucking my legs up my chin to warm myself up.

"Here" Peter tossed me a light blue fuzzy sweater. "I'm not really that cold." I wrapped it around me; it fell a little before my knees. As I zipped it up, peter took a seat next to me.

"I don't know if I thanked you earlier, but thanks for bringing me out here." I rested my head on his shoulder; he kissed the top of my head.

"Not a problem." He looked down at me; I stared out at the ocean. "Why are you staying with Amy?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused as to what he meant by that.

"Well if I was you, now don't get offended, I wouldn't want to live with a couple of newlyweds…" He trailed off, I could tell that he was just curious and had no intention of offending me.

"Well…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him the whole truth or just the part about the divorce. "My parents are getting a divorce." I stated simply. "And they had this crazy idea that it wouldn't have any effect on my life. So I packed my things and left." I breathed a little unevenly, that was only about 3 days ago. But it felt like a life time.

"Do they now where you are?"

"No"

We sat in silence for a while before breaking the silence. "So what about you?" I asked wholeheartedly. "You moved next to Amy around the same time that her and Charlie moved in. where are you originally from?"

"Well…" he trailed off again. At that point I was starting to wonder if there was anything to hide. "We're from London." He said finally. "My mum didn't want us to live in the city the rest of our lives, so she moved us." I was still a little leery about the situation, but I want to trust him.

The sun was starting to go down, there was a horizon line starting to appear. "What's in that cave over there?" I wasn't really expecting him to know; I was just thinking out loud.

"I actually have no idea. Do you want to go check it out?" _Adventure!_ I love a good one of those, I practically jumped out of my skin.

"YES!" It was louder than intended, but caves exited me.

"Ok then." Peter quivered at my outburst. He took my hand and led me off of the rock. When we were within feet of the cave; he took out his phone and turned it into a flashlight.

Walking in I could hear drips of water coming from the roof onto the floor, I wasn't wearing any shoes, so I could feel the slipperiness of the cave floor. As we walked in further, we found that we were slightly going downhill.

"Must be an underground cave" I commented, my feet came from underneath me and I slipped. I didn't just slip down on the floor; I slide down the slide of the cave.

"Hermione!" I heard Peter from a distance. I suddenly felt something soft and almost grass like. Peter must have slipped too, because within a few moments he had collided with me. I toppled over, my face slammed into the dirt. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"What does it look like?" I asked cooly.

"Shit… I think I lost my phone." That was probably the worst news I had ever heard up to this point. "Here, hold my hand so you won't get lost." I had to scramble to even find him, our heads clanked together.

"Owe" I groaned. "That hurt" but I quickly grabbed his hand as he helped me get up. "Where do you suppose we are?"

"I don't know." Just then I heard a howl. And then there were more howls, it multiplied by 10.

"Peter, why are there wolves in the cave?" I quivered, using him as a shield I started to panic.

"Hold still." He said steadying me. "Come on..." he dragged me yet again by the hand.

My foot came in contact with a twig; I could feel it slicing my foot. I started to sniffle and whimper.

"Mione, are you ok?" at that moment I stumbled yet again this time I hit my head on something hard; making my vision blur.

"My foot… it hurts." I felt his hand on my foot.

"Is that blood?" there was a hint of concern in his voice. "I'm going to carry you." Before I could protest he scooped me up in his arms. "I'm taking you home."

His footsteps set me off into a sound sleep, my trust and life completely belonging to him.

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you so much for reading this far. I love that I have over 1,500 hits on this story. But I would love it if you would please leave me a review, I would be most grateful. I love doing this, it is a fun hobby and it helps improve my writing skills. Although, I want feedback… do you like it, what can I improve on, what details do you as a reader find interesting?**

**I would be most grateful.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ellie**


End file.
